


Complicated (Percy/Reader/Nico)

by Alexbk1325



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU without Annabeth, Arguments, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nico is bi in this, Nico/Will - Freeform, Use of the word Slut, a bit sexual, nico/reader, not fully tho, passionate kissing, percy/reader, percy/reader/nico, reader is called a slut, solangelo, things get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexbk1325/pseuds/Alexbk1325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You visit Nico in his cabin to comfort him, but things get heated. And when you throw Percy into the mix, well... Things get a bit Complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visiting Nico

**Author's Note:**

> First off: I love and respect that Nico is canonically gay in the series. This is meant in no way to write that off. The idea just popped into my head and I wrote it. Keep in mind that I also wrote this before even knowing Nico was gay. So I'm sorry if this offends anyone.  
> Secondly: It's an AU where Annabeth was never there, I guess. I love the Percabeth ship so much. So this isn't meant to write that off either. It's just a stupid story.  
> Thirdly: Percy says something that I personally don't think he'd ever say to or about a girl. Again, it's a stupid story that is totally OOC.  
> So if you're offended by any of these things, just don't read. Sorry about that.

A crash was followed by a thump, coming from the Hades cabin. You almost started to regret your decision to come. Or at least the decision to come alone. But you pushed those thoughts aside. You knew Nico was just upset. He needed someone to talk to. You understood, you had been in his situation before. Except, no one had come to rescue you then. You had been alone, and you didn't want that for anyone else.  
You proceeded carefully toward the cabin. Now you could hear yelling, and possibly knives hitting wood. You cracked open the door and tentatively poked your head in. Nico sat on the floor across from the door, with a pile of sharp knives beside him. You entered quickly and shut the door softly behind you.  
Now you got a good look at Nico. His hair hung over his face, slightly messy. When he looked up, his eyes were clouded and welled with tears. He looked completely distraught.  
He didn't seem to notice your presence yet and said aloud to the room in frustration, "Why? Why me?! I'm so alone! No one cares about me! I'm a monster!" You slowly walked toward him. When you reached him, you sat beside him.  
"You know that's not true, Nico," you told him softly. He finally seemed to realize you were there. He looked away, frustratedly trying to wipe his tears away.  
You gently took his hand in yours. He looked taken aback, but surprisingly didn't pull away. He stared into your (e/c) eyes, and you held his gaze as you said, "You have friends, Nico. You're not alone. Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Piper. They all care about you." You paused a moment, and added, "Me. I care Nico. And I know you're not a monster."  
You continued to stare at his dark brown eyes, and you saw him relax. You saw relief, and a spark of hope. Something you figured had not been there for a long time. He uttered a quiet and simple, "Thank you." You smiled and released his hand.  
You started to get up when Nico slid his hands around your waist, and pulled you close. He leaned in, until he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was intense and passionate. One of his hands moving from your waist to your hair. Then he laced his fingers with yours, and leaned you back until you were laying down. He rolled on top of you. Both his hands and his knees trapping you on the floor. His and your lips never parted from each other. Finally he pulled back to let you to breathe. Then, without pause, he moved instead to kiss your neck, causing your breath to quicken. You started to stammer out, "N-Nico–," when his lips captured yours again to silence you.  
It happened so quickly, and you weren't sure how to react. The situation was starting to get more intense. Nico's hand found your waist and began to slide up your shirt. Your hands flew to his chest and you tried to lightly push him away. But your arms were weak from shock, and Nico didn't even seem to notice. He also didn't notice when a knock came from the door. At least not until Percy poked his head into the room. He just started to say, "Hey, Nico. Do you still have that–?" Percy ceased to speak when he saw the scene before him.  
You immediately sat up, forcing Nico to move away from you. Percy's face displayed complete and utter shock. Nico had a look of disgust and annoyance, as he brushed his hair out of his face. He sat back and you stood up. Finally, you were able to stammer out, "P-Percy! It-it's not what it looks like!"


	2. Let Me Explain!

Percy's eyes were wide with shock as he said, "I'll just come back later..." Then he fled the room and slammed the door closed behind him. You shouted in desperation after him, "Percy, wait!" Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Nico sit down on his bed in defeat. You barely saw him sigh as you rushed out the door after Percy.  
Finally you caught up to the sea demigod. You tried to grab his shoulder and spin him around to look at you. "Percy! Let me explain! It's not what it looks like!" Percy stopped and turned to you. A look of anger and disappointment flashing across his face. He snapped, "It looks like you were having a make out session with Nico. And that's fine! I get it! Every girl wants the bad boy. The Hades child. I totally understand!" His voice kept rising as he finished. You were taken aback at Percy's sudden outburst and quickly defended yourself, "It happened so quickly! I didn't know what to do!"  
"Oh sure you didn't!" Percy scoffed and started to march away. You ran after him again and stopped in front of him this time. He tried to move around, but you blocked him. Frustratedly, he shouted, "What do you want?!" You kept your voice level as you asked, "You won't tell anyone about what happened, right?" Percy's face was like stone, "Don't worry. Your secret love affair is safe with me." You sighed as Percy stepped past you and walked off.  
When you opened your eyes and looked up, Nico was standing not far off. You ran up to him to apologize, but he glared, "What? You're afraid to be seen with me?"  
"Nico. That's not what I m-"  
He put his hand up to stop you. Nico shook his head, "No. I know. It was a mistake. I don't know what came over me, but it was stupid. It was stupid to think anyone like you would ever want to be with someone like me. Especially when they can have a hero like him."  
"Nico!"  
Nico frowned and started to walk back to his cabin, ignoring your further pleas for him to stop.  
Soon he was out of sight. You sighed and sat down on the ground. You felt terrible. Both boys were mad at you now. And you didn't even know why Percy was mad! What had you done to offend him?!  
After a few minutes of sitting in frustration, you got up and returned to camp.


	3. Trying to Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy calls you a slut in this. Just a heads up.

It had been a few days and still neither of the boys had talked to you. The silent treatment was killing you. You had been living in an ocean of guilt, and all you wanted was to patch things up. You wanted to be friends with them again. It was so unbearable that you knew you had to fix things with at least one of them.

One day, you went down to the dock around sunset. You half expected Percy to be there, but you still stopped dead in your tracks when you saw him sitting on the wooden planks. You walked up as silently as you could, knowing that if he saw you he would bolt.  
Once you got close enough, you tentatively said, "Percy?" He whipped around to see you, and immediately he got up to leave. As he brushed past, you called, "Percy!" He kept walking and you frustratedly shouted, "What is wrong with you?!" Finally he stopped. You relaxed, thinking maybe he was ready to talk.   
Suddenly Percy was in your face. You could feel his breath on your skin as he angrily spat out, "What is wrong with me? Well, let's see. How about, the girl I so desperately want to be with–No, make that need to be with–was making out with another guy. A friend of mine actually." You tried to back up and get away from his rage, but you were at the end of the dock. There was no where to go. "I just go to visit my friend, who I'm not even sure is my friend anymore, when I find them both on the floor. They're making out and too busy to even notice me. Then we have the fact that he's all over her. What's worse is that she doesn't seem to stop him either. She just lets him touch her and kiss her skin, like some kind of pathetic slut!" Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see the water raising up and splashing down with his every word. You were starting to get scared.   
"She just let him! Like it was nothing! She let him kiss her, when it should have been me!" With his last words, a huge wave rose above your heads. You were absolutely terrified. Then, just as quickly as it was formed, the wave dropped, and Percy whispered, "It should have been me." The lake was completely calm, but you didn't notice because he was staring so intently at you. You couldn't help but stare back, captivated.  
Suddenly, Percy grabbed your face and kissed you. It was passionate and hungry. Like he had been waiting so long to do it. His lips moved forcefully, roughly against yours. You were in shock. This couldn't be happening to you again. You put your hands on his chest and shoved him lightly. He let go, surprised. You managed to get out, "Percy, I can't-" The dark anger filled Percy's eyes again. He snapped, "What?! Don't tell me. Is it because of Nico? Is he a better kisser?" You stammered, "W-What?! No! I mean- I never said-" Percy interrupted, "No. You know what? I can't do this with you. I can't play this desperate game with you. I can't spend all my time thinking about you and hoping you'll come around. I don't want to play this game with you." He got in your face again, "And I don't think I can be around you until you make a disision. It's me... or him, Y/N."


	4. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's super short.

Well, it turned out that trying to fix things with Percy didn't really work. But at least now you knew why he had been so mad...

After Percy left you standing on the dock feeling terrible, you decided to go back to your cabin. You knew he was right. You had to choose. Nothing would mend if you were the wedge driving it apart.  
The thing was, you actually did have feelings for one of them. You had never told him because, how could he ever be interested in you? But now that you knew he felt the same way...  
It took a few days, but you decided you would tell him. You would choose one of them and break the others' heart. You felt horrible about it, but you could only hope that he would forgive you. That everything would be okay again. That was all you wanted. All you had ever wanted.   
But you knew who you loved and you were going to let him know...


	5. Percy Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, you choose who you want to end up with. This one is for Percy, the next one is if you choose Nico.

Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and the boy you loved. Now all you had to do was tell him.

You went looking for Percy, and was fortunate enough to catch him in his cabin.  
You quietly stepped into the empty cabin, and the faint smell of salty air filled your senses. Percy was lying on his bed, but when he saw you, he shifted on his side.   
"Percy?"   
Silence.   
You continued speaking to his back, "Percy I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't notice how you felt about me. I'm sorry I let Nico kiss me. I'm sorry I never told you how I really felt..."  
Percy sat up and turned to face you, "Get it over with then." His voice was cold and hard. You could tell he was trying hard to control his emotions.  
Tentatively, you stepped father into the cabin. You stood in front of Percy and intended to finally admit how you felt. Nerves fluttered through your stomach, and you were just able to whisper, "I love you, Percy."  
You watched his face change from expressionless to shock. Then, the smile you loved about him, lit up his face. But before you could relax, he jumped up and kissed you.   
You didn't waste it by standing there; you quickly kissed back, melting into it. This time, it wasn't forced or angry or desperate. This time, it was soft and sweet and full of love. His hands moved to your face and cupped it gently, yours linked behind his neck.  
Finally, you both broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, completely happy with the decision you had made.

A shattering sound, like the breaking of glass, echoed in his ears. It was impossible not to hear it. At least, that was what it felt like for Nico.   
Unable to watch any longer, Nico ran. All the while, berating himself for feeling this way. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! he screamed in his head. What made you think a girl like her would ever fall for you! You're so stupid!  
With tears threatening to spill, he collapsed under a tree. He curled up defensively, trying to block out the world. Everything hurt so much: his heart, his head, his very soul. So he did the only thing he knew: Nico shut down. He numbed the pain by not feeling anything at all. And it wasn't long before he stood up and walked to his cabin; not even a shadow of a tear on his face.

You had to do it. You didn't want to, but you knew you had to tell him. You were just so worried about his reaction. Would he be mad? Would he be devastated? Would he yell? Would he cry? You knew the conversation wouldn't be pleasant, but you certainly couldn't just leave him in the dark, hanging onto a hope that wasn't there.   
Percy had offered to come as moral support, but you politely declined. You knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea, for many reasons. You had to tell Nico you chose Percy, on your own. Alone. Solo. No outside help.  
You tried rehearsing what you were going to say, as you made your way to the Hades cabin. Then you noticed Nico on his way past you. Instinctively, your hand shot out and grabbed his arm to stop him. It worked; Nico turned his head to look back at you and halted. His face was expressionless and his stare made you feel uncomfortable. You immediately released his arm and stuttered apologies, "S-sorry... I just-" You stopped talking and looked at his face, but it didn't change in the slightest. You took a deep breath and continued, "Nico I wanted to tell you something. It's about my choice..." You decided to spit it out as quickly as possible. "IlovePercy! I'msososorry!" You closed your eyes and waited for him to react. After a few moments of silence, you opened your eyes. He just stared at you. You searched his face for any kind of reaction, but nothing showed. You began to get nervous, so you added, "I hope that we can be friends again one day," and looked down at your feet. After all of this, you expected him to get mad or cry, and now you almost wanted him to. It would've been better than the awkward silence.  
Finally, Nico spoke, his words cutting through the air, "See you around Y/N." Then he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.  
You felt like you had been stabbed in the gut; Nico's cold, emotionless words kept floating through your head. You knew you had found the love of your life, but in the process, you had lost a great friend.

A few days later, Nico sat under a tree, glaring at you and Percy as you both splashed around in the lake, having the time of your lives with each other and your friends. Nico growled to himself, still trying to get over the pain. Then someone suddenly spoke, "You okay?"  
Nico jumped, not used to people being able to sneak up on him. He turned his head to look up at the boy standing not more than a foot away. He had shiny golden hair and skin that seemed to glow despite being in the shade of the trees. He wore swim trunks that showed off his lean and muscled body and carried a towel, obviously on his way to join the other campers at the lake. Nico realized his staring and quickly stammered, "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He wasn't used to someone asking if he was okay. The last time someone did that, they broke his heart...  
"Well, you seem a bit lonely, that's all. Don't you want to join the rest of us in the lake?" The boy smiled, lighting up the dark air around the Prince of darkness.  
"I don't like the sun." Nico mumbled, looking away from the distractingly handsome boy. The boy chuckled, "Okay. Mind watching my stuff for me?" He set down his towel and kicked off his shoes, and before Nico could protest, the boy raced off toward the lake.  
Nico sat under the tree, completely bewildered by the event that had just taken place. What just happened? Nico asked himself. He would later find out, he'd just met Will Solace.


	6. Nico do Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is if you choose Nico.

Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades and the boy you loved. Now all you needed to do was tell him.

You finally caught up to him while he was on his way to his cabin. You ran after him and shouted, "Nico! Wait!" He barely glanced back before ignoring you and continuing on his way. You just barely caught him by his hand and pulled him to a stop. "Nico please! Just listen to me," you breathed.   
Nico stared, waiting in silence. You sighed with relief and said, "Nico, it's about my... Choice..." After another moment of silence, you decided to just spit it out, considering it didn't look like Nico would be interrupting anytime soon.  
"Nico... I choose you... I love you."  
The prince of the Underworld blinked. You could almost see the gears turning as he realized what you said. You held your breath, waiting for a reply. Nico reached up to touch your cheek, but he pulled back. He asked hesitantly, "R-really?"  
"Yes, Nico. I really love you."  
This time, his hand actually connected with your skin. He caressed your face for a moment, staring into your eyes. You noticed he was leaning toward you, and you slowly closed your eyes. For a moment, nothing happened, and you wondered if you were wrong to think he would kiss you. You snapped your eyes open in embarrassment, but as you opened your mouth to apologize, Nico's lips closed the space between you.   
This kiss was nothing like the first. It wasn't desperate or fueled by loneliness; It was relief and pure content. Maybe even happiness...   
You leaned into the kiss and deepened it. One of Nico's hands still cupped your cheek, but the other started running through your hair as your lips moved in sync. Your hands moved to his chest and you gripped his shirt, loving the feel of his body pressed against yours.  
The kiss lasted a few more moments, before you had to pull away for air. His arms moved to wrap around your waist, and as you stared into his eyes, you held his face in your hands. You smiled at him, and he smiled at you. It was a small smile, but it was his eyes that told the true story. They shined with happiness, and it made you smile all the more. You wanted to make him happy for the rest of his life.

Later that day, you ran into Percy by the pegasus stables. You knew you needed to tell him your choice sooner or later, and it would be smarter if you got it over with as quickly as possible.  
"Percy! I need to talk to you." He stopped and turned to look at you, "What?" You heard the irritation in his voice, and you knew this wasn't going to go well.  
"I-I made my choice..." The son of the sea god stood with narrowed eyes, "And that choice would be...?"  
You studied the ground at your feet, before looking up at Percy and quietly saying, "...Nico."  
Anger boiled in his sea green eyes. His hand gripped his ballpoint pen, and you thought that he might do something he'd regret. And for a moment, you were worried for Nico. You tried to placate him and quickly added, "Percy! I'm sorry! I just- I-I can't... I'm so so sorry..."  
Percy turned and glared at you, but his face softened when he saw fear and guilt in your eyes. The anger melted away, and it was his turn to feel guilty.  
"Hey," Percy stepped toward you cautiously, trying not to scare you anymore, "Hey, don't be sorry. You should never be sorry for how you feel. I'm the one who should be sorry. Honestly, I overreacted. And I hope you can forgive me, and that maybe we can be friends again?" The boy smiled hopefully at you, and you couldn't help but smile back.  
"I forgive you; and of course I want to be your friend Percy, that's what I've wanted since this all started. I just wanted my friends back." Percy grinned, "Well, you definitely have at least one friend. The other one may not be your friend anymore. He's a bit more than that now, right?" You blushed and lightly shoved the sea prince, "Shut-up!"  
Percy laughed and tackled you with a hug. You hugged him back, glad to have your friend again, when you heard a familiar voice shout, "Jackson!" Your eyes widened and you whipped around to see Nico stomping toward the two of you. Percy grimaced and mumbled under his breath, "Uh-oh." Then he raised his hands in surrender and said to Nico, "Hey, man! It's not what it looks like! We were just reconciling our friendship and stuff!" Nico had drawn his Stygian iron sword, and had it pointed at Percy's throat. You quickly stepped in, before your new boyfriend could slice up your renewed friend, "Nico, he's telling the truth. He had no inappropriate intentions, right Percy?" Percy nodded silently, trying to assume an innocent expression. You put your hand on Nico's arm, and he glanced at you questioningly. You smiled reassuringly, and he visibly relaxed. He lowered his sword, and Percy took a deep breath of relief.  
Nico sheathed his sword and warned Percy, "Alright Jackson, but I swear to Hades, if you make one move on Y/N, I'll-"   
"Hey, hey. No threat needed. I won't be making any moves at all!" Percy seemed to be trying to imitate a statue, but he just ended up looking stupid. You cracked up, and Nico even cracked a smile. Seeing your expressions, Percy grinned and slung his arms around both of your shoulders.  
"So! How about we go get some lunch! I'm starving!"  
The three of you walked toward the pavilion together, and you smiled to yourself. Not only did you find the love of your life, you got to keep your two best friends, too. Yep, the future was looking bright.


End file.
